Good Bye
by Onneouji
Summary: El ultimo año, siempre tendra sus momentos agridulces. 8 Drabbles IwaOi


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para recrear las historias de mi mente que comparto aquí y con mi broh.

Son las tres de la mañana y yo no he dormido nada...NAhh, mentira, son las 01:25Am y esto es el resultado de estar conversando con mi brohh, sobre cosas random y horóscopos de Facebook.

Son un conjunto de drabbles IwaOi.

* * *

 **Palabra: Mentira**

\- ¿Estás enamorado?

\- Por supuesto que si Iwa-chan. Mi novia te lo dirá.

\- Kuzokawa, no me refería a eso.

\- Que pregunta tan profunda Iwa-chan

El silencio hace eco en la mente del castaño. Iwaizumi solo suspira frustrado, pero sabe que con Oikawa nunca se puede hablar seriamente, al menos de temas importantes. El único ruido que se escucha durante su camino a casa son las pisadas de ambos; Oikawa difiere de esa realidad pues su mente solo le puede gritar una palabra "Mentiroso".

Porque oculta sus sentimientos de Iwaizumi, porque se engaña a sí mismo en una mentira.

La única realidad que Oikawa conoce y que jamás lo dirá es que lleva enamorado de Iwaizumi Hajime desde mucho antes de conocer la definición de amor.

 **Palabra: Verdad**

\- ¿Verdad o reto Iwaizumi?

\- Verdad

\- ¿Quién te gusta?

\- Kuzokwa Tooru

\- Eh!?

\- Iwaizumi, nos referimos a gustar gustar, ya sabes darse besos, abrazos y tener citas

\- Si se a que se refería Hanamiki con la pregunta, Matsukawa.

\- Ahhh

Ambos chicos solo se sorprenden y guardan una sonrisa cómplice, después de todo Iwaizumi Hajime es una persona directa y sin rodeos a la hora de expresar lo que siente. Aunque ninguno conto con que el capitán de Seijou estuviera escuchando escondido detrás de la puerta.

 **Palabra: Duda**

La mayoría piensa que Oikawa Tooru es alguien que rebosa de confianza, con un autoestima por lo alto, lo que nadie sabe, que solo Matsukawa y Hanamiki han notado, es que Oikawa es una persona con muchas heridas, pero que sus vendas siempre son y resulta ser Iwaizumi, siendo la mejor solución. Porque cuando ambos anunciaron su separación y que ambos irían a diferentes universidades, fue Iwaizumi quien abrazo a Oikawa y besarlo para callar sus sollozos.

Al final, no fue novedad saber que ambos tenían una relación.

 **Palabra: Felicidad**

\- Y entonces Iwa-chan reto al gran dog-chan y me defendió.

\- Es una bonita historia Oikawa...

\- Y estaría bien si no fuera porque me la se de me memoria, si quieres "lucir" a Iwaizumi, cuéntanos algo nuevo

\- A mí me gustan las historias de Oikawa-senpai, más cuando esta Iwazumi-senpai.

\- Kindaichi a ti te gusta Iwaizumi, así que cállate-

El mencionado salió de las duchas y para su sorpresa sintió la mirada de todos sobre él.

\- ¿Tengo jabón en la cara?

\- Ohh, ya veo porque Iwaizumi siempre es el último es vestirse.

\- Tienes razón Matsukawa

\- ¡Iwa-chan ponte ropa!

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y a ti que te pasa Kuzokawa, estas siendo muy ruidoso?

\- ¡Solo hazlo!

\- ¿A esto es lo que se refieren con felicidad, no Hanamaki?

\- Tienes toda la razón, Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi a los pocos minutos se enteró a que se debían los comentarios de Matsukawa y Hanamaki y como no ser el centro de atención, y de la conversación, cuando tienes tremenda chupetón en el cuello.

 **Palabra: Tristeza**

Fue la primera vez que sintió su mundo derrumbarse frente a sus ojos. Fue también la primera vez que sintió ganas inmensas de gritar y llorar, aunque lo último lo hizo cómodamente en la oscuridad de su habitación y acompañado de una maratón de películas de alienígenas.

Jamás se imaginó que el dolor fuera de esa forma, era mucho peor que una lección o una derrota. Jamás, ni en sus pesadillas más locas, creyó que su 'amado' Iwaizumi besaría a una chica. Y resalta la palabra amado en su mente con comillas, porque acaba de aceptar que esta perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo y as de Seijou.

 **Palabra: Coraje**

Ya no iba a tolerar su patética actitud y su comportamiento deprimente, si Oikawa quería ignorarlo estaba bien, pero debía darle una buena explicación del porqué.

Solo fueron unos minutos, para Iwaizumi fueron eternos, para Oikawa los más cortos. Sin embargo, ambos no saben cómo paso, lo único que viene a la mente de Oikawa fue haberle gritado a su mejor amigo muchas idioteces, pero para Iwaizumi, fue diferente. Ver las lágrimas de Oikawa recorrer su rostro, fue un golpe duro; ver sus manos temblar y hacer puños, solo le gritaba que algo estaba o había hecho mal, pero lo que más lo destrozo fue el simple hecho de haber dudado de sus sentimientos, sentimientos que no nunca se atrevió a confesar.

Fue su coraje lo que lo impulso a besar sus labios. Fue su coraje quien le grito que hiciera lo correcto y dejara de ser un cobarde y fue gracias a este, que ahora podía ver la hermosa sonrisa de Oikawa en su rostro cada vez que toca su mano.

 **Palabra: Sonrisa**

Iwaizumi Hajime no es alguien que demuestre mucho cuando esta alegre, frustrado o triste y se le caracteriza por tener casi siempre el ceño fruncido, cortesía de Oikawa Tooru, sin embargo las pocas veces que sonríe son algo que muchos llamarían golpe de suerte.

Para Hanamaki es suerte, pues en el momento en el que Iwaizumi sonrió, aunque él lo vio por pura casualidad, Matsukawa le había dicho que después de su "encuentro" se quedara a dormir, solo significaba algo bueno.

Para Matsukawa es bendición, pues el día en el que le dijo a Hanamaki para estar y no solo ser amigos sexuales, momentos atrás había visto por pura suerte sonreír a Iwaizumi. Aquello fue una bendición, pues Hanamaki acepto, aunque se lo demostró plantándole un beso en medio del gimnasio.

Para Kindaichi y Kunimi es valentía, pues ambos se confesaron en el mismo momento.

Aunque muchos digan que es suerte, bendición o valentía para Oikawa Tooru significa dos cosas, la primera es que va a follar como nunca y la segunda, el increíble dolor en el trasero que va a tener al día siguiente.

 **Palabra: Dulce**

Ese fue el sabor de su primer beso, cuando Iwaizumi en un intento por callar sus sollozos lo beso. Dulce, es la palabra que describe la personalidad de Iwaizumi, aquellas palabras de aliento, las caricias de medianoche y los te quiero cada vez que le dice. Aquella palabra tiene muchos significados, pero quizás el más importante fue cuando en una noche de lluvia Oikawa lloro frente a Iwaizumi suplicándole que no tuviera novia, Iwaizumi golpeo a Oikawa y lo beso.

Dulce es aquella palabra que invade la mente cada vez que ve a Iwaizumi servirle una taza de café en las mañanas, sonreírle y darle el beso de los buenos días.


End file.
